the ruby found in the sky
by bretnorris0
Summary: ruby now mute her dad gone. now a sky dragon slayer its up to ruby to find the truth about dragons and aura. m or lemons later on and language ruby x haram summer x raven blake x yang I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR RWBY
1. Chapter 1

wind

* * *

as ruby was young she and her dad went on a trip to rosemary village. It also knows as "the most wonderful place in the world" It was a great week. till they attacked... the was just a normal day everyone was happy. till someone started to a beowolf..pack about 30 of them.

ruby was sleeping in bed. and was awoke by her ruby was opening her eye and she could see her dad with his sword.

she rubbed her eyes "daddy what's wrong" and she was taken away by her dad open the door and ran away leaving everything behind as he was running away with ruby behind him a woman was being eaten alive and a man fending one off with a knife.

as tai was running as fast as he can away from the herd of grim. till he tripped over a rock and ruby falling down onto a rock bending her arm the wrong screamed in pain.

tai picked up his youngest daughter "ruby are you ok?"

ruby was crying her pain was going through a lot of pain "no" she said "my arm hurts"

as she said that a grim ursa was in sight of them it looks at them and saw the whole thing 'why didn't attack' he thought. as he said turn around he saw a lizman right behind him. the lizman know as the transforming grimm cause it can well transform it was in its 1st form also know as its man form. it was a human figure but 100% black with red eyes.

tai pulled out his sword but before he did that the lizman had a hold of ruby neck squeezing it hard her throat was bleeding but tai slashed its chest and it dropped ruby

"RubY RUN GET OUT OF HERE" tai yelled at ruby and she did the one thing he told her to.

as ruby was running away tai charged at the same time. ruby was running and running she could feel everything getting dark .darker..yet darker...and she passed out

UNKNOW POV

as I was flying around at the speed of sound I saw a little girl laying on the floor I could tell her arm was broken and some bleeding but I could feel ...pain ...she could be the only hope for us now.


	2. Chapter 2

new piece to the puzzle

* * *

 **dragon**

"talk"

'thoughts'

[sigh launage]

* * *

ruby was waking up.

 **"ah so your awake "**

ruby would hear a voice booming outside well booming not the right word because it was echoing she realized she was in a cave.

she tried to talk but nothing came out

her arm was better but she was still scared she went outside to see a dragon with blueish white scales and pink eyes

ruby looked at the dragon not with fear but ..wonder she looked at the dragon wondering what where who and why.

 **"ah, you must be wonder where you ar you're in my forest I just saved you from some Grimm. now I got some bad news for you well do you know what a mute is?"**

ruby knew what that was and from the lack of a voice when she tried to talk earlier she knew she was now mute.

she shook her head and pointed to herself

 **"I see you found that out by yourself now I got one question do you like helping others"**

thumbs up

 **"would you like to learn dragon slayer substance"**

next thing ruby new she was now a student to grandine the sky queen

 **LINEBREAK**

year 777 ruby was 10 years old

 _she went to the rock to see writing it was a note from_ _grandine_

 ** _dear ruby_**

 **I have to leave you now I'm so proud of you. I didn't leave cause of you I left to protect you just know I** **grandine will always me watching 3 just head north and you see your family again and just know this is not goodbye SEE YOU LATER RUBY (:**

 **love** **grandine**

ruby was crying she felt alone but she did what she was told and headed was about a day trip on foot but she made it to perch. she found her family could smell..fire so that was yang for sure. that grape smell was summer she loves grapes and the 3rd smell was ..birds she didn't know who that was.

she walked up to the door and knocked on it 3 times.

"YANG COULD YOU OPEN THAT DOOR" she heard her mother yell out

yang open the door she had her hair in little twin tails and a shirt that said "never gonna give you up" her eyes went wide "r-r-ruby?"

she shook her head up and down tears running down her eyes "RUBY!" her and her sister hugged each other tears running down each other

summer was walking down star with a vase "what about r-" she dropped the vase her see the silver eyed girl

"ruby?" she could not believe her eyes ruby gave a thumps up

the family was hugging cry and laughing "ruby where have you been!" yang looked down and shown her neck to her family they were shocked

"ruby you neck does that mean you can't talk," summer asked

she shook her head up and down

[do you guys know sigh launage]

"yang get-" summer got cut off by raven

"I know sigh language"

"oh hi mom how long have you been there," yang said with a smile when summer and yang found out tai died they were devastated so raven came into their life and got married about 3 years go raven rose the mother of yang and ruby

"i woke up to you yelling ruby so came down here to see what's up hi i am raven yangs mother," she said with a smile

she walked down to the kitchen table [so you are a mute now how]

ruby told her what happened to her and dad

"im sorry to here that ruby so had your been?" summer and yang paying action

ruby told her about everything grandine training and that she left

"YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER!" raven kind of yelled summer was shocked

[yes i am why?]

summer spoke up"see ruby your great great great great great grandpa natsu xiao long was a fire dragon slayer"

[who cares as long we are a family agine]

ruby went to hug raven summer and yang joined in

it was a form of a new family


	3. NOTE

THS STORY I AM PUTTING UP FOR ADOPTION.

THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF YOU WANT TO WORK ON IT

THE PLOT IS THAT THERE THIS SPEACEL SUBSTANCE CALLED THE DRAGON SLAYER.  
RUBY THE SKY DRAGON SLAYER AND THE PRINCESS OF THE SKY DRAGONS  
THEY ARE ON REDMENT  
SALEM FEARS DRAGONS 


End file.
